Marlene
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} "Awww, that's so sweet. I think." Marlene is a female otter character created for the Penguins of Madagascar show and a new character in the Madagascar franchise. She was most likely created to give the TV Series an important female character, since all the penguins and lemurs (and most of the other animals) are male. Marlene lives in the Asian Otter Habitat. She is friendly with the penguins, but she is mostly neutral and does not take sides between the penguins and the lemurs. Marlene is usually the first one the penguins go to when a five man team is needed. When a six man team is needed, she and Maurice are usually called. Marlene mostly visits the Penguin Habitat. Her level-headed attitude always seems to clash with Skipper's paranoia, yet that doesn't stop the two from being good friends. Life in the Aquarium It was revealed in "Otter Gone Wild" that Marlene was born in captivity and when she is taken out of the zoo she goes quite feral. She won three trophies in a zoo contest, as revealed in "Tangled in the Web" before being kicked out of the competition due to some sort of 'scandal'. She was later transferred to the Central Park Zoo. She spent her formative years in California's Monterey Aquarium.http://www.montereybayaquarium.org/animals/AnimalDetails.aspx?enc=VsGX+Lst7QZGkQu2utONtw Life at the Central Park Zoo One night during Haunted Habitat, her snoring scared someone in the sewer beneath her habitat. After King Julien succeeds in "scaring" the "ghost" away, whimpering sounds came into her habitat and the penguins investigate. She and Skipper later meet Roger, a pacifist alligator in the sewers. Then Skipper, his comrades, and Marlene befriend him. Crown Fools depicted Marlene trying to calm King Julien after his crown goes missing. His crown is later found, but Julien sees a mark and has Maurice get a spare crown. Rico regurgitates a crowbar for her and she chases him after all that she's been gone through. During Roomies, Marlene gets a new roommate, an obnoxious walrus named Rhonda. Before her roommate arrives, she dances with Skipper with excitement, but Skipper is paranoid that Marlene's roommate may be a spy, sent to steal Kowalski's latest invention. Rhonda turns out to be sloppy, rude, and physically abusive. She also farts in the water constantly as well as in Marlene's home. After faking her approval to the penguins several times, Marlene finally asks them to ship her somewhere else. But when she learns that a labeling error resulted in Rhonda being headed for a polar bear reserve in Alaska, her guilty conscience causes her to save the annoying roommate. Marlene ends up using Kowalski's invention, a plasma cutter, to free the crate at the dock where Rhonda is being shipped out. Once the crate gets back to the zoo, Marlene and the penguins transfer Rhonda to the Hoboken Aquarium, with Kowalski's invention. In Otter Gone Wild, she tells the penguins she was born in captivity. After admiring the open space outside the zoo, she goes feral (literally) and captures King Julien She literally gets an infatuation with the lemur, even taking him up to the top of a landmark King Kong-style. As soon as they get her back into the zoo, she reverts to normal, and denies love for Julien, upsetting him. In many battles that clash with the Penguins & Lemurs, she does not take sides, unless the lemurs turn against her and the penguins. ---- Romance *Otter Things Have Happened -- Kowalski tested his Lovulator 3000 that made Marlene dated Fred, but at the end there was a male otter called Antonio, who played Spanish guitar. He was Marlene's perfect match, not Fred. (Kowalski was upset, thinking that science said that Fred was perfect. - "SCIENCE! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?!") *Otter Gone Wild -- Marlene fell in love with King Julien when she turned wild. At the end, King Julien accepted to be with Marlene but she didn't remember anything outside the zoo. Personality Marlene is beautiful, funny, level-headed and acts as a voice of reason, but can also be extremely sarcastic - which is usually taken by Skipper as her being serious. She is frequently irritated by Skipper's blatant sexism that women are weak and no good at anything aggressive. She believes Skipper is far too paranoid. Sometimes she is proven right and other times she is proven wrong. On the other hand, sometimes Marlene is the one who prompts the penguins to take action. Whenever new animals arrive at the zoo, Marlene, like Private, welcomes them with open arms, encouraging friendly behaviour. Despite Marlene usually being sensible, she dreams of having somebody play Spanish Guitar to her (in Monkey Love, The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, Wishful Thinking) and can also be rather vain and attention-seeking of humans, as in Tangled in the Web and The Penguin Stays In the Picture. She can be a little bit gabby and can usually babble the unthinkable, and in a result, getting her mouth covered. As of that she got her mouth covered by Skipper in Paternal Egg-Stinct when he senses something and silence her and Work Order when Skipper quickly covers her mouth before she says anymore of the penguins' HQ. In Truth Ache she is shown to secretly want to be a pop sensation, that she performs imaginary concerts. Marlene always becomes wild and feral as soon as she is outside the zoo walls (but seems fine inside the sewers). On occasion however, this has been forgotten. She also seems to have a major love for candy (as evidenced in Happy King Julien Day! and King Julien for a Day). She also craves popcorn (Popcorn Panic) When her pool had too much chlorine, she jumped in and came back up with her fur bleached. This leaves her friends to think she's a rare arctic mink named "Arlene". Her personality hasn't change but she is a little mad when no one listens her. Julien says she is a gabby one. (as explained above) Later, Marlene was brought to the vet and her fur was dyed back to its original color. ---- Taken from NICK An otter originally from Northern California, Marlene is still adjusting to her new life in Manhattan. Fiercely independent, Marlene has decided not to choose sides between the Penguins and the Lemurs. In fact, she finds herself agreeing with Skipper as often as she agrees with King Julien. Marlene's playful spirit often clashes with Skipper's organization and discipline but that doesn't hurt their friendship. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (TV Series)